En busca del kenseikaan perdido
by Lucielanor
Summary: One shot. ¡Horror de horrores! Byakuya ha perdido su kenseikaan, y sin sus tubitos en el pelo, él no es nadie. Ichigo y Renji arriesgaran la vida para encontrarlo, descubriendo que la SS no es lo que parece... [TodosxTodos]


**_Disclaimer:_ **_El dueño legal de Bleach y, por lo tanto, de todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic es Kubotite-sensei. Yo solamente los he maltratado un poco, con el fic de calmar ciertas presiones recibidas via messenger xD, evadirme del estudio y, con un poco de suerte, haceros sonreis alguno de los que estais leyendo. Si lo veis, no le digais que escribi esto. No quiero morir tan joven xDDD_

_**Dedicado** a todas mis niñas y a todos mis niños del BSP, que dicen que les voy a traumatizar del por vida y que no ganan para kleenex conmigo. Esto es pa que volvais a pedir comedia xDDDD Dentro de diez minutos me vais a estar rogando que no lo vuelva a hacer xDDD_

_**Ningún humano, shinigami o mascota ha sufrido daño alguno durante la narración de esta historia. Yumichika-san se rompió una uña y alguién le puso la zancadilla al enano de jardín. Pero eso fue todo.**_

**

* * *

**

**EN BUSCA DEL KENSEIKAAN PERDIDO**

Realmente se estaba muy bien allí.

La Sociedad de las Almas podía llegar a convertirse en una trampa mortal; pero ahora, bajo la luz incipiente del ocaso, con las blancas edificaciones refulgiendo al sol de poniente, resultaba verdaderamente hermosa.

O al menos, eso era lo que Ichigo pensaba, sentado tranquilamente en la barandilla de aquel balcón.

Aún no conocía bien la zona. Había llegado allí dando un paseo mientras reflexionaba sobre sus cosas, y al ver aquel bonito balcón, había trepado hasta él buscando un poco de sosiego.

Definitivamente, después de todo lo ocurrido, necesitaba relajarse.

Sí, eso era todo, tan sólo un poco de calma, un poco de…

- ¡AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! – el grito, casi un rugido, resonó por todo el edificio, sobresaltando a Ichigo en el proceso.

Del susto, el muchacho perdió el equilibrio y se quedó colgando de una mano, con el vacío bajo sus pies.

- ¡Pero qué co…!

Los alaridos, sin embargo, se aproximaban a una velocidad alarmante, precedidos por fuertes pasos que hacía temblar las vigas del edificio.

Ichigo, colgado de allí sin posibilidad de defenderse, sentía como su nerviosismo aumentaba a la vez que sentía una presencia acercarse a él…

- ¿Ichigo? – masculló una voz conocida por encima de su cabeza - ¿Qué demonios haces ahí colgado, idiota?

Desde las alturas, Renji le observaba como si le hubiese brotado otro brazo de la cabeza, sin comprender qué pintaba él allí.

- ¡Ayúdame, joder, antes de que me estampe contra el suelo!

Una vez sano y salvo, Ichigo se dedicó a contemplar el rostro del teniente de la Sexta División, que expresaba preocupación y cierto miedo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Eras tú el que gritaba¿Ocurrió algo grave? – se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho, intrigado con el mutismo de su compañero.

- Sí. Ha ocurrido algo… terrible. – Renji puso su mejor cara de 'Alguien-ha-muerto' antes de explicarle a Ichigo el motivo de su pesar – Byakuya… Kuchiki-taicho ha perdido su kenseikaan.

- ……….. ¿Eh?

- Hoy, Unohana-taicho le permitió abandonar la enfermería, pero al recoger sus cosas se dio cuenta de que su kenseikaan había desaparecido – relató el hombre como quien cuenta que tu cachorrito preferido ha sido atropellado por una estampida de elefantes furiosos.

- ……….. ¿Eh? – repitió Ichigo, con cara de incomprensión.

Renji, por su parte, pareció ofenderse al sentirse ignorado.

- …¬¬ ¿Estas sordo, tonto, o es que alguno de los golpes que te dieron te afectó al cerebro?

- ¿Kensei-qué? – preguntó Ichigo, que parecía haberse quedado atascado en algún punto de la conversación.

- Kenseikaan – le repitió Renji.

- ¿Uh?

- Kenseikaan. Los adornos que leva recogiéndole el cabello.

- ¿Uh?

- …¬¬ ¡Los adornos, joder¡Esa especie de macarrones que lleva en el pelo!

- … ¡Aahhh! – un destello de comprensión iluminó la mirada de Ichigo - ¿Y que pasa con los macarrones esos?

- ¡Que han desaparecido! – volvió a decir Renji, definitivamente enfadado - ¡He recorrido el cuartel de la División 4 de arriba abajo, pero no lo encuentro¡Y encima, los de la 11 han estado aquí y lo han revuelto todo, así que es imposible encontrar nada!

- ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas? – pidió Ichigo, notando como los berridos de Renji le traspasaban el cerebro de manera muy molesta – Ya aparecerá. O si no, siempre puede comprarse otro, yo que sé…

- ¡No, no puede! – le cortó Renji, como si hubiese dicho la peor de las blasfemias - ¡Esta muy furioso!

- ¿Hablamos del mismo tipo¿El que parece haberse tragado una zampakutoh y no cambia de expresión ni aunque le maten? No me lo imagino furioso.

- No quieras verlo… - respondió Renji, estremeciéndose.

- Anda, vamos, te ayudaré a buscar el kensei… la cosa esa. Eres tan idiota que seguro que lo tenías delante de las narices y no lo has visto – dijo Ichigo, poniéndose en marcha.

- ¿A quién has llamado idiota, imbécil?

* * *

Entre insultos y recriminaciones, Ichigo y Renji recorrieron de nuevo el cuartel de la División 4, sin que los maca.., el kenseikaan apareciese por ningún lado. 

Ya era noche cerrada cuando ambos hombres se sentaron en el suelo, agotados por la búsqueda.

- Byakuya… Kuchiki-taicho me va a matar… - se lamentó Renji.

- Pero si fue él quien lo perdió.

- Ya, pero será a mí a quien mate por no encontrarlo.

- ¡Es que es imposible ver nada con este desorden! – se quejó Ichigo, señalando los platos, sábanas y restos de comida que algunos de los integrantes de la División 11 habían dejado desperdigados por allí.

- Ya… - le dio la razón el otro, sin fuerzas.

- ¡Hey! Quizá alguno de la 11 se lo llevó.

- ¿De la 11? No creo que la estética capilar esté entre sus prioridades, Ichigo.

- ¿Cómo que no? El capitán lleva un peinado de lo más… - "… hortera", pensó - … elaborado. ¿Y qué me dices del tío de la pluma?

- ¿Ikkaku?

- No, el de las plumas en los ojos.

- Ah, Yumichika.

- Ese tenía pinta de ser todo un pijo.

- Podemos ir y preguntar si han visto el kenseikaan. Total, no perdemos nada.

Dicho y hecho, Ichigo y Renji se dirigieron a la salida, pero después de pasar más de media hora dando vueltas por los alrededores, se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdidos.

Las luchas de los días anteriores habían destruido o taponado algunos de los caminos habituales y la noche cerrada no les era precisamente de ayuda a la hora de volver a situarse.

- ¡Joder, aquí antes había una calle enorme! – protesto Renji frente a un montón de escombros.

- Menudo guía me he buscado… - rezongó Ichigo a sus espaldas.

- ¡Tú, cállate! Yo no tengo la culpa si nada está como antes.

El muchacho, por su parte, acababa de localizar una figura a lo lejos.

- ¡Mira! Allí hay alguien, tal vez pueda ayudarnos y decirnos por donde se llega – advirtió, mientras se dirigía hacia la silueta a toda velocidad.

- ¡No, Ichigo¡Espera! – gritó Renji, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ichigo había dado alcance a aquella persona desconocida y, por lo que pudo comprobar de cerca, se trataba de un niño de no más de diez u once años.

Con fuerza, bajó su mano sobre el hombro del chico para llamar su atención, a la vez que le decía con un tono jovial:

- ¡Oye, mocoso¿Tú no sabrás por casualidad por donde se llega al cuartel de la División 11?

Lentamente, el aludido se volvió para encarar a Ichigo, en el instante en el que Renji les daba alcance. El chico clavó en ambos una mirada helada.

- ¡Hitsugaya-taicho! – exclamó Renji, sin aliento.

- ¿Quién es este ser que me ha llamado "mocoso", Abarai-fukutaicho?

- Ehm… Este es Kurosaki Ichigo, taicho. Él es uno de los ryoka que…

- ¡Renji¿Qué haces tú aquí? – exclamó a su lado una agradable voz femenina.

- ¡Ah, hola, Rangiku-san, que alegría verte! – comentó Renji, visiblemente aliviado.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros por aquí? – preguntó, reconociendo a Ichigo tras un vistazo.

Puesto que el más joven permanecía momentáneamente hipnotizado por alguna zona situada bajo el cuello de Matsumoto, fue Renji el que procedió a explicarle a la mujer lo que sucedía, la cual se mostró inmediatamente dispuesta a ayudarles.

- ¡Oh, nosotros os acompañaremos! Al fin y al cabo no estábamos haciendo nada importante.

- Estábamos patrullando, Matsumoto – le recordó su capitán.

- Lo que yo digo, nada importante.

- No pienso ayudarles a esa bobada. Que se las apañen.

- Van al cuartel de la 11, capitán. No está de más ir allí con refuerzos.

- Me da igual lo que les pase.

- ¡Oh, vamos, taicho!

- ¡Ese me ha llamado "mocoso", Matsumoto! – protestó Hitsugaya.

- No sea infantil, Hitsugaya-taicho. ¡Vamos, chicos! – dijo Rangiku impetuosamente, tomando a su capitán por el brazo y comenzando a andar.

Renji e Ichigo, que habían presenciado la discusión como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, se apresuraron a seguir a la mujer.

- ¿Quién es el superior de quien, exactamente? – susurró Ichigo a su compañero.

- Eso es algo que aún no tenemos claro.

* * *

Durante un tiempo se dedicaron a avanzar entre las sombras, mientras que Renji y Rangiku charlaban amigablemente. Hitsugaya, por su parte, marchaba a su lado en silencio, enviándole a Ichigo de vez en cuando, alguna mirada de rencor. 

Fue él el primero en percatarse de que no estaban solos.

- Hay alguien ahí delante – dijo.

- Alguien más estará patrullando – aventuró Renji.

- esta zona nos estaba asignada a nosotros – informó Rangiku repentinamente seria – Acerquémonos con sigilo.

Silenciosamente, los cuatro avanzaron unos metros, torciendo a la derecha.

La escena que se encontraron al girar la esquina los dejó a todos con los ojos como platos y con sus bonitas mandíbulas colgando, desencajadas, a un metro de sus lugares habituales.

- La he echado tanto de menos, Yoruichi-sama…

- Yo también, Soi Fong…

- Nunca quise luchar contra ti. ¿Me perdonaras?

- Tendrás que esforzarte para que te perdone… Ja, ja, ja… - reía Yoruichi, arrinconando a la otra mujer entre un muro y su propio cuerpo, rodeando su cintura.

- Lo intentaré, Yoruichi-sama – respondía Soi Fong, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la mujer.

- No, no, no… ¿Cómo te he dicho que me llames?

- Yoruichi… - susurró la chica, mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

Los cuatro espías se habían quedado pasmados.

- ¡Ala, ala, ala! – exclamó Renji, saludablemente emocionado, cuando las mujeres comenzaron a besarse.

- ¡Pero qué co…! – dijo Ichigo, que no quería mirar, pero tampoco es que se esforzase en apartar los ojos.

- ¡Ay, mi madr…! – susurró Hitsugaya, observando fascinado como las manos de ambas se colaban por lugares… verdaderamente insospechados.

Matsumoto fue la primera en reaccionar. Saliendo de su sorpresa, agarró a su capitán y a Ichigo, tapándoles los ojos a ambos con las manos.

- Los niños no deberían ver estas cosas – murmuró, rodeando las cabezas de ambos con un brazo y estrechándoles contra su voluminoso pecho para impedir que viesen nada, a la vez que tiraba de la manga de Renji con su mano libre.

- ¡Hey, hey, que yo ya soy mayorcito para ve lo que quiera! – protestó el otro, que se agarraba a la esquina con uñas y dientes, y no parecía tener ninguna gana de marcharse de allí.

- ¡Renji…! – tiró Matsumoto de él, mientras luchaba con las protestas ahogadas de los otros dos.

- Está bien, está bien… - cedió Renji.

Cuando se giró y vió a Ichigo y al capitán Hitsugaya arrebujados contra el pecho de Rangiku, haciendo acrobacias oculares para ver lo que ocurría frente a ellos, Renji no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de 'Yo-también-quiero' a Matsumoto.

Finalmente, Renji optó por ignorar aquel detalle y dirigirse de una vez por todas al cuartel de la Divisón 11, dejando (muy a su pesar) a solas a Yoruichi y a Soi Fong.

Estaba siendo una noche muy rara….

* * *

Recuperada la cordura, los cuatro continuaron avanzando, aunque en esta ocasión el paseo estaba resultando mucho más divertido que antes. 

Para todos menos para Hitsugaya.

- Vaya, vaya… ¡No puedo creerlo! – repetía Rangiku - ¡Mi taicho se está haciendo mayor!

- Matsumoto, que te despido – repetía a su vez Hitsugaya, retomada ya su seriedad, aunque con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

- Qué rápido crecen los chicos hoy en día…

- Matsumotooooo…

- A su edad, y ya emocionándose con escenas lésb…

- ¡MATSUMOTO!

Entre unas cosas y otras, los cuatro alcanzaron finalmente el cuartel de la División 11. Desde fuera, pudieron ver todas las luces encendidas, y el jaleo que imperaba dentro del edificio les informó de que, a pesar de ser ya una hora bastante avanzada, todos estaban despiertos.

- Probemos suerte – suspiró Renji.

- Salgamos pronto de ese nido de locos. No quiero que Zaraki me mate – pidió Ichigo.

- No creo que lo haga – le consoló Rangiku – En el fondo, Kenpachi es un buen tipo.

- ¿Estás loca? – dijeron a la vez Ichigo e Hitsugaya.

- ¿Qué? A mi me cae bien. Los de la 11 son muy amables conmigo.

Los tres clavaron la mirada en Matsumoto durante unos instantes.

- Entremos antes de que diga lo que se me está pasando por la cabeza… - masculló Hitsugaya.

Si fuera habían oído jaleo, una vez dentro, todo era mucho peor. El descontrol reinaba en la sala central del cuartel y pasaron varios minutos hasta que alguien se percató de aquella presencia extraña dentro del caos imperante.

- ¿Rangiku-san¿Renji? – llamó a sus espaldas una voz conocida.

- Ah, hola, Yumichika-san – saludó Matsumoto, muy poniente, contenta de haber encontrado a alguien conocido.

- Es un placer verte por aquí, Rangiku… - sonrió a su vez el hombre, clavando en ella una mirada a medio camino entre lo cortes y lo penetrante.

Pero Yumichika no pudo seguir con sus tácticas de elegante seducción, pues una enorme manaza lo atrapó por el cuelo y lo alejó entre la muchedumbre.

- ¡Eh, Renji¡Se puede saber que demonios haces?

- Tengo algo que contarte.

- Pero… ¡Suéltame¡Me estás arrugando el uniforme, maldita sea!

Entre tanto, los otros tres observaron la escena perplejos.

- ¡Encima de que venimos para ayudarle, va y se larga! – protestó Ichigo, mirando alucinado como Renji arrastraba consigo al tipo de las plumas.

- Que poca seriedad – murmuró Hitsugaya negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Ichigo¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¡Ikkaku! – exclamó el muchacho – Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me alegro de verte.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda – aclaró Rangiku a la vez que el hombre los miraba sin comprender.

Hitsugaya se dedicó a observar la sala mientras los otros dos procedían a explicarle al oficial toda la historia. Tan sólo podía esperar que Ikkaku les diese enseguida la información que necesitaban saber. Bastante tenía con haberse dejado arrastrar por Matsumoto hasta aquel antro; lo único que deseaba era salir pronto de allí, puesto que las relaciones con la Divisón 11 no eran precisamente fluidas, y si aparecía el capitán, no se responsabilizaba de lo que pudiese hacer.

- No creo que nadie haya visto o cogido el kenseikaan. El único al que podrí haberle llamado la atención es a Yumichika y él no estuvo hoy allí – aclaró Ikkaku tras oír la historia al completo.

- ¿Estas seguro? Podríais haberlo cogido por error… - intentó Ichigo, un poco harto de toda aquella historia.

- No lo creo.

- ¡A lo mejor lo cogiste tú! – aventuró Rangiku.

- ¿Yo? ó.Ò

- Seguro que te quedaba de maravilla con ese cabello tan largo y sedoso – dijo la mujer, aguantando la risa.

- …¬¬ Que graciosa eres, Matsumoto.

- ¿A que sí? – sonrió ella.

- Ya os digo que aquí no está. Ahora que lo recuerdo… Hoy también estaba allí la fukutaicho de la División 8, intentando poner orden. Quizá ella sepa algo.

- Algo es algo… - suspiró Ichigo, derrotado.

- ¿Habéis averiguado algo del kenseikaan? – preguntó Renji, regresando por fin con ellos, con un sonriente Yumichika tras él, que parecía sospechosamente contento por algo.

- Se supone que esa era TU misión, no la nuestra – le recriminó Ichigo.

- Lo siento, lo siento, tenía que contarle… algo a Yumichika.

- En cualquier caso – interrumpió Ikkaku la discusión – si no queréis meteros en un lío, deberíais largaros antes que…

Repentinamente, el silencio se hizo en la sala.

Zaraki Kenpachi acababa de llegar.

Abriéndose paso entre la gente, el capitán se plantó frente a los intrusos.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, veo que al final has reunido el valor suficiente como para venir a enfrentarte a mí.

- No, en realidad yo no…

Ichigo calló de repente, notando como Zaraki desviaba la atención de él. De hecho, Hitsugaya y él estaban intercambiando miradas nada amistosas.

- ¿Quién ha dejado entrar aquí a éste? – bramó el capitán de la 11, señalando con la cabeza al de la 10 – Ya os he dicho que no admito en esta división ni perdedores ni inútiles.

Hitsugaya se preparó para dar una contestación orgullosa e hiriente, pero esta no fue escuchada por casi nadie, ahogada por un agudo chillido.

- ¡REN-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

Suerte que los excelentes reflejos de Ikkaku, Ichigo y Rangiku les permitieron esquivar a un borrón rosa que, impulsado a la velocidad de la luz, fue a engancharse de la pierna derecha de Renji.

- ¡Hey, pero que es esto! – gritó el atacado, sacudiendo la pierna, tratando de quitarse de encima a aquel objeto volador rosa no identificado.

- ¡Qué bien que hayas venido, Ren-chan¡Bien, bien, bien! – exclamó el aludido objeto rosa, balanceándose alegremente.

- ¿Yachiru? P-pero… Yachiru, por favor… - Renji no quería ser desagradable, pero la niña estaba escalando peligrosamente y llegaba el momento de tomar medidas drásticas - ¡Quita, quita, quita! – gritaba el hombre, dando patadas al aire en un vano intento para deshacerse de Yachiru, mientras ella reía feliz, como si estuviese montada en una montaña rusa.

El pobre Ichigo, por su parte, se sentía solo y abandonado.

Mientras Rangiku reía con coquetería ante los comentarios de Yumichika, Hitsugaya y Kenpachi intercambiaban provocaciones en lo que, si no salían de allí pronto, sería el previo a un bonito derramamiento de sangre.

- Me estoy conteniendo porque no quiero meterme en problemas por culpa de un rival tan inferior a mí – estaba diciendo Zaraki en esos momentos – Pero si sigues así, barreré el suelo con tus huesos, jodido enano.

- Me gustaría ver como haces eso con una zampakutoh medio rota y sin poder – respondió Hitsugaya, desafiante.

Ichigo lanzó una mirada desesperada a Ikkaku, rogando ayuda.

- Te salvé la vida una vez, me lo debes. Sácanos de aquí.

El oficial iba a resistirse, pero cuando en una de las patadas voladoras de Renji, Yachiru pasó rozando su cabeza a toda velocidad, decidió que sí, que lo mejor era que se largasen de allí.

* * *

Cuando, media hora más tarde, todos salieron de allí, Ichigo dio gracias porque Ikkaku fuese la única persona con cerebro de aquella maldita división y los hubiese ayudado. Si no fuese por él (y por su brillante calva, de la que ahora colgaba Yachiru), lo más probable es que hubiese muerto en alguna batalla absurda o se hubiese suicidado de pura desesperación. 

- Creo que por aquí es el camino más corto al cuartel de la División 8 – informó Hitsugaya.

- Allí tampoco estará, Kuchiki-taicho me va a matar…

- Pues eso no parecía importarte cuando te quedaste embobado mirando a Yoruichi y a Soi Fong – le recriminó Rangiku con un tono a medio camino entre los celos y la diversión.

- ¡Eso es distinto! – exclamó Renji, sonrojándose.

- Déjalo al pobre – intervino Ichigo, y el otro le dirigió una mirada agradecida – Deja que se distraiga. De hecho, debería tomarse unas vacaciones. Tanta obsesión enfermiza con su jefe ya empieza a resultar sospechosa…

- ¡Eh! – protestó el otro.

Matsumoto, por su parte, se volvió como movida por un resorte, para mirar a Ichigo con ojos brillantes de emoción.

- ¿A qué sí? Es tan apasionante… - dijo la mujer con voz soñadora.

- ¡EH!

- La verdad es que yo ya me esperaba algo así… - confirmó Ichigo, negando apesadumbrado con la cabeza.

- ¡EHH!

- Suena tan bien…

- Es fijación con su taicho no podía ser normal…

- Un amor prohibido…

- ¡Pero bueno¡Que estoy yo delante¡DEJAD DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!

- Quería superarle cuando en realidad solo estaba falto de cariño…

- Entre taicho y fukutaicho… ¿No suena genial, Hitsugaya-taicho?

- ¿PERO QUEREIS CALLAROS DE UNA VEZ?

A la cabeza de la comitiva, Hitsugaya seguía adelante con su mejor cara de póquer, preguntándose que hacía aún con esos idiotas.

- Hemos llegado – anunció, mostrándoles la entrada al cuartel de la División 8.

Sin embargo, estos iban demasiado enfrascados en su conversación y no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado hasta que los rostros sonrientes de los capitanes de las Divisiones 8 y 13 los recibieron.

- Oh, hola, Hitsugaya-taicho – le dio la bienvenida Shunsui, alzando su copa.

- ¿Os importa si me uno a vosotros? - preguntó Hitsugaya.

- No, claro – respondió Ukitake, invitando a todos a sentarse con un gesto de su mano – Podéis tomar lo que queráis.

No hizo falta más. Tanto Matsumoto como Hitsugaya se aproximaron, sirviéndose sendos vasos de sake.

- No, espera, Hitsugaya-kun, eso es demasiada cantidad para… - el chico se tomó el vaso de un solo trago bajo la sorprendida mirada de Ukitake - … ti.

- ¿Qué os trae por aquí? – preguntó Shunsui, sirviendo más sake.

- Queríamos hablar con Nanao – dijo Renji.

- Oh, claro. Andaba por aquí hace un rato… ¿Nanao¡Nanao-chan¿Dónde estás, Nanao-chaaaaaaAAAANNN?

- No grite, no grite, estoy aquí – respondió la mujer, apareciendo por una entrada lateral – Ya me retiraba. ¿Ocurre algo?

- Me resulta muy difícil soportarle cuando bebe, taicho. Se pone muy pesado.

- ¡Tus palabras me duele, Nanao-channnn! – exclamó lloriqueando Shunsui, sirviéndose más sake.

- Siempre igual… - suspiró Ukitake, viendo como Hitsugaya tomaba un vaso tras otro de sake a una velocidad alarmante – Renji necesitaba hablar contigo, Nanao.

- Gracias, Ukitake-taicho. ¿Qué ocurre, Renji?

- Nos dijeron que hoy habías estado en el cuartel de la División 4.

- Así es. Intenté poner un poco de orden para ayudar a los de la 4, pero fue imposible.

- Por casualidad no habrás visto el kenseikaan de Kuchiki-taicho¿verdad?

Tras pronunciar Renji estas palabras, Nanao enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y los dos chicos se miraron, con un destello de comprensión en los ojos.

- ¿Tu tienes el kensei… eso de Byakuya¿Lo tenías tú todo el tiempo? – exclamó Ichigo, haciendo enrojecer aún más a Nanao y, ya de paso, informando al resto de los presentes.

- ¿Tenías guardado el kenseikaan de Byakuya, Nanao¿Tú? – preguntó Ukitake con incredulidad.

- ¿Lo ha oído, taicho? Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji… ¡Lo tenía ella! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… - dijo Matsumoto, a quien ya empezaba a hacerle efecto el sake ingerido.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja… Lo tenía ella… Je, je, je, je…. – respondió Hitsugaya, a quien el sake le estaba haciendo MUCHO más efecto – Otra que quiere meterse en su cama, jo, jo, jo, jo…

- ¡Hitsugaya-taicho¡Por favor! – se escandalizó la aludida.

- Tienes que dármelo, Nanao. Anda buscándolo como un desesperado por todo el Sereitei y me va a matar si no lo encuentro.

- Claro, claro… - murmuró Nanao, sacando el preciado kenseikaan de un pequeño bolsillo en su uniforme – Me lo encontré tirado en una esquina y pensé que no lo quería, por eso no se lo devolví yo misma…

- ¿Llevabas los objetos personales de otro hombre ocultos en tu uniforme, Nanao-chan? – preguntó Shunsui con mirada de cachorrito desvalido - ¡Cuando te ofrecí mi ropa interior no la quisiste aceptar!

- ¡No es lo mismo, taicho! – protestó Nanao.

- Ju, ju, ju… Lo llevaba en su uniforme… - rió Hitsugaya.

- Ji, ji, ji… Su ropa interior… - remató Rangiku.

- ¡Me has herido profundamente, Nanao-chaaaaaaannnnn! – exclamó Shunsui lanzándose contra su teniente y recibiendo como recompensa los nudillos de ésta en plena cara.

- ¡Ayúdeme, Ukitake-taichooooo! – exclamó Nanao, huyendo de su capitán.

Ukitake puso los ojos en blanco antes de levantarse y arrebatarle el kenseikaan a Nanao al vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Renji e Ichigo.

- Id a darle esto a Byakuya antes de que libere su reiatsu y nos haga papilla a todos – dijo, entregándoles el ya famoso adorno – Yo me quedo a cuidar de estos. Huid mientras podáis – les recomendó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias, Ukitake-taicho! – exclamaron ambos al unísono antes de desaparecer como el rayo.

* * *

Cuando Ichigo y Renji alcanzaron el despacho de Byakuya, ya debía ser una hora cercana a la medianoche. Sin embargo, el capitán de la División 6 aún estaba allí. 

Tras un momento de dilación, ambos entraron allí.

- Kuchiki-taicho – saludó Renji respetuosamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Renji? Yo ya me iba…

- Encontramos tu kenseikaan, Byakuya – "¡Por fin, por fin lo dije bien!", pensó Ichigo.

- Tardamos un poco, pero al final localizamos donde estaba, taicho.

- Oh… Bien, bien, gracias. Pero ya no me interesa.

¡PLOOOOOFFFF¡CLINC, CLINC, CLINC!

Sí, en efecto. Ese es el alma de nuestros dos héroes, cayéndose al suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- ¿C-c-c-cómo? – balbuceó Ichigo.

- ¿Ya no le interesa, taicho? – repitió Renji.

- He notado que estoy más cómodo sin él, así que no creo que me lo ponga. Además… - Byakuya titubeó un poco antes de continuar.

- ¿Sí?

- Tal vez… Resulte un poco ridículo.

Ichigo y Renji volvieron a mirarse.

- ……… Ah – dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Podéis quedároslo si queréis.

- Qué bien… - "Menudo consuelo…", pensaba Renji.

- Ahá… - "Puñetero pijo, presumido, aristócrata egocéntrico…", pensaba Ichigo.

- ¡Ichigo, Renji¡Hola! – exclamó una voz tras ellos.

- Hola, Rukia.

- Ya nos íbamos¿venís? – preguntó la chica.

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Y cómo es que andabais por aquí? – se interesó Rukia.

- Eh… Teníamos unos asuntos que tratar con tu hermano.

- ¿Habéis notado que se ha quitado el kenseikaan?

- Sí…

- Algo habíamos notado…

- Esta mañana, no lo llevaba y le dije que estaba mejor sin él – relató la chica - ¡Qué bien que me haya hecho caso!

- … …**¬¬**

- … … … … **¬¬**

Los dos chicos miraron fijamente a Byakuya, que parecía distraído y no había oído nada. O tal vez se estaba haciendo el despistado, porque en la oscuridad de la noche, Renji juraría que había visto sonrojarse a su capitán.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos por aquí – informó Rukia - ¡Nos vemos!

- Adiós – suspiraron los dos muchachos.

Ambos se quedaron quietos en el lugar, observando como los dos se alejaban.

- ¿Y ahora que hago yo con esto? – dijo Renji, mirando fijamente el kenseikaan, que aún sostenía.

- Puedes devolvérselo a la fanática esa de la 8. O al de las plumas de la 11, seguro que le encuentra alguna utilidad. O… - Ichigo aguanto la risa como pudo al imaginarse la siguiente escena – O puedes ponértelo tú. Seguro que te queda bien.

- … Pues oye – anunció Renji con seriedad – Quizá lo haga.

- … ¿NANI? **Ó.Ò**

**FIN

* * *

**

_Hola!  
Si, lo sé, en ocasiones doy miedo. Pues en fin, después de cierto grado de insitencia y puesto que tenía que estudiar (tengo examen dentro de dos días xD), pero no me apetecía, ha salido esta historia, la mas chorra que ha parido madre.  
La verdad es que la comedia me parece un genero dificilisimo de manejar y definitivamente no creo que sea lo mio, aunqu, eso si, a pesar de que el estilo y la calidad de lahistoria sea muy inferior a otras ocasiones, confieso que me lo he pasado bomba escribiendo, asi que en resemen, ha merecido la pena xD  
Pido disculpas por la penosa ortografía, no es que yo no sepa escribir ni puntuar, es que el editor de texto de la pagina le encanta vacilarme y no deja ni una exclamacion ni interrogacion donde deberían ir. Si lo quereis en un formato más decente, tan solo mandadme un mail y yo os lo mando en formato Word o pdf, lo que prefirais.  
En fin, espero haberos sacado alguna sonrisa. Muchos besitos, gracias por leer y no me mandeis bombas, por favor, que era joven y necesitaba el dinero xDDD  
Bye!_

_**Ela :)**_


End file.
